Godparents
by All-knowing Alien
Summary: Imagine if Harry had to live with his godparents instead of the Dursleys. Hear of him living with Remus and Sirius. Slash, RemusSirius. ON HIATUS!


This is an idea that spawned from looking at fanart. Quite unique, I haven't read anything of it, so I hope I'm not copying anyone's work, and, if I am, it is purely coincidental.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Summary: Harry is sent to live with his godparents instead of the Dursleys. Hear how he lives with Remus and Sirius._

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the delicious characters, sadly._

_Warning: Slash. Yaoi. Boy-on-boy loving. MaleMale relationship…uh, you get it._

_A/N: Ignore the fact that Sirius is supposed to go after Peter and 'kill' him. Ignore that in the book Dumbledore gives Harry over to the Dursleys. Ignore everything!_

OoOoOoOoOo

It had been a pretty quiet day. Sirius had been alone in the house, as Remus was in St. Mungo's after a particularly draining full moon. Now the black-haired man was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire with a book titled 'Wolfsbane'. (**A/N**: Lol!)

Suddenly, there was a booming knock at the door.

Sirius jumped, and then got up quickly. Maybe it was Remus, but then, the werewolf had the house key.

He opened the door cautiously and his face cracked into a smile upon seeing who was there.

"Hi, Hagrid!"

The half-giant returned his smile. "'Ello there, young Sirius. Everything all righ'? How's Remus?"

"He's good, Hagrid…had more trouble during the last transformation, but still good. What are you doing here at this time? Would you like to come in, maybe have a drink?"

"Nah," came the reply, Hagrid shaking his great shaggy head. "I'm here on important business fer Dumbledore. He says he don' trust anyone else to do it." Here his chest puffed out importantly.

Sirius smiled again. "And that would be?"

Hagrid's smile faltered, and Sirius could see tears form in the corners of those beetle-black eyes. "It's James an' Lily, Sirius…They…they…"

"They're not dead!"

Hagrid only nodded, trying his best not to burst into tears.

Sirius found himself in the same predicament. James, his best friend, and his wife Lily…dead. "Voldemort?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

Hagrid flinched but nodded again. "That's another thing…You-Know-Who's gone!"

"Really?" Joy replaced sorrow, even if for awhile.

"Yeah! It was little Harry, he somehow beated You-Know-Who!" At this Hagrid showed Sirius the little bundle in his arms, a bundle of blankets Sirius had failed to notice before.

Wrapped securely in the said blankets was a sleeping Harry Potter, a curiously lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry survived? That's great!" Sirius' grin almost reached his ears.

"It is. Anyway, I'm 'ere, 'cause in James' will, he says that if anything should happen ter him or Lily, Harry should be left ter his two godparents. So 'ere he is." Hagrid held out the little bundle, careful not to wake the slumbering Harry.

"You mean it?" Sirius breathed, taking his godson into his arms.

"Yeah." Hagrid smiled yet again. "Now, I've gotta go. Gotta tell Dumbledore you've got 'im."

"Take my motorcycle, Hagrid, I don't need it. And it'll be faster." Sirius fished around in his pockets and finally pulled out the keys.

"Thanks, Sirius. I'll see yer around!" And the half-giant kicked the motorcycle into life, and disappeared into the sky.

"Well." Sirius turned to look down at Harry. "This'll be interesting."

And he went back into the house for some shut eye.

OoOoOoOoOo

The journey to St. Mungo's was uneventful. People kept stopping and admiring Harry, telling Sirius what a beautiful baby he was. Harry was too young to understand anything, but it didn't matter because Sirius' head was swelling enough for the both of them.

They had to wait an hour until the Medi-Witch would let them in to see Remus. Sirius stood up gratefully, he needed to stretch his legs, and was missing Remus terribly.

Remus was napping lightly when they came in. So Sirius leant in next to Remus' ear, carefully keeping Harry away, and whispered, "Moony."

The werewolf did not stir.

Sirius frowned. "Mooooony. Moony!" He hated it when Remus ignored him. Okay, fine, he was asleep, but that was no reason! So Sirius, after checking no one else was around, leaned forward a little more and pressed his lips to Remus'.

Amber eyes flew open. Remus' body tensed a second, then, realising who it was kissing him, relaxed. Sirius pulled back.

"Finally. I've got a surprise for you, Moony."

"What is it?" Remus loved surprises, and had not yet seen Harry.

Sirius held out the boy, who gurgled happily. Remus' jaw dropped in shock.

"Since when were you pregnant?" he asked incredulously, eyes still glued onto Harry.

Sirius whacked him playfully on the arm and settled on the bed next to him, pointedly ignoring the chair. "I was _not_ pregnant, thankyouverymuch. This is Harry."

"You mean Lily and James' kid?"

"Yes." A note of sadness crept into Sirius' voice. "They…they're dead, Remus."

"What?"

Sirius put a comforting arm around Remus as his amber eyes overflowed with tears. Remus was the only one (not including James) among the Marauders who had been really close with Lily. Heck, he'd even dated her for a few months in their third year, before coming to his senses and realising he was gay. Lily had insisted that Remus be her male 'maid-of-honour', or, as he told Sirius and James to keep them from laughing, the _bride's_ best man.

After the tears subsided, Remus whispered, "Can I hold him?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course, Moony! Harry, meet your god_mother_, Remus Lupin!"

"Godmother!" Remus made a face, and Harry, who was now cradled in his arms gently, gave a giggle.

The black-haired man stuck out his tongue childishly. "I _am_ the more dominant one, you know. I think I could get used to being a daddy…coming home after a gruelling day of work- (here Remus snorted) – kissing my beautiful wife hello, bouncing the kid on my knee…yesiree, I could get used to that life…"

"You wish, Siri…See what I have to deal with, Harry?" Remus turned to the baby in his arms. A tender finger traced the scar on the boy's forehead. "You have to get used to it, I'm afraid…since you'll be living with us and all…"

"Hey! Stop ignoring me, Moony!" Sirius was indignant.

"I can't help it if Harry is more…pleasant to have a conversation with." Remus smiled, still refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Are you saying a one-year-old (**1**) is more social than me?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, he may be better to talk to, but I have my own skills."

Remus raised his tawny eyebrows. "Oh?"

Sirius didn't even reply. Instead, he leaned forward and captured Remus' lips in a hot and passionate kiss, Harry sandwiched between them.

"Sirius…" moaned Remus.

"What?" Sirius asked huskily, his lips still somehow attached to the werewolf's own.

"We're squishing Harry."

"Oops." Sirius picked up the baby, who was now bored with the two grownups and was trying to take off his mittens. He placed the boy in the crook of one arm and used his other hand to cup Remus' cheek. Again he leaned forward, until he heard someone clearing their throat.

It was the Medi-Witch.

"Mr. Lupin, I have your medical results, and you can return home today." Her gaze turned to Sirius and she tried a disapproving glare, but the effect rather spoiled when she glimpsed Harry.

"Ooh!" she cooed. "Parents?" She pointed at Harry.

Sirius shared a smile with Remus. "No," he replied.

"Godparents."

OoOoOoOoOo

(**1**) I have no idea if Harry's one year old or a few months old when he gets rid of Voldie…but here he's one year old.

Well. How's that for a prologue? I know I'm doing too many things at once…I have my Wolfsbane, Fait Accompli, P.S…what else? Oh, yes. Odi et Amo…and I haven't decided whether I wanted to continue Midnight Stroll…hmmm…oh well. Whatever! The idea was just waayy to cute to pass up! I love reading and writing about little kids, don't you? I'm not so sure if I do well with kids in real life, so all people with hand on experience, your help is most needed.

Review! That means, press the little 'Go' button at the bottom left corner of the screen, and type in your comments, good or bad. Criticisms must be constructive. Not just "I hate this, and I hate you." Flames will be used to burn my exam papers.

Goodnight, morning, afternoon…whatever time it may be wherever you live!


End file.
